1. Field
Embodiments relate to determining the location of a wireless access point via data received from mobile devices.
2. Background
Cataloging the location of wireless access points is important for the use of several mobile applications. Existing approaches to estimating the location of a wireless access point can be time consuming and inaccurate. One approach uses detailed measurements of distance and signal strength. Other approaches do not require detailed measurements, but are subject to significant inaccuracies.